Someone Like You
by PadfootAttacksCupcakes
Summary: Songfic Oneshot Dramione


I hate the fact that part of me loves you. I wonder what I see in you. After all these years and all this hurt I do not understand the hold that you have one me. My heart break every time your cold grey eyes enter my mind. You heartless sneer rips me apart. Yet I can't help but to stop and think how the thought of you warms my very core.

_I heard that you're settled down  
>That you found a girl and you're married now.<br>I heard that your dreams came true.  
>Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you.<em>

You used to make me believe that I was it. That I was the one and only. It only took me years to realise you weren't. Two wasted years. Two wasted agonising years. But I still care and I still feel concern when I think of you. What I gave up and what you took from me. What I will never have again.

_Old friend, why are you so shy?  
>Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light.<em>

You promised me every muggle's fairytale and I believed it because I trusted you.

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.<br>I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
>That for me it isn't over.<em>

When I found out you married her. Of all witches it had to be her. It would have been me, if only you could have opened up to me. Instead it was her. It had always been her, I was just too stupid to realise. Did growing up as a muggle soften me too much. Were my muggle feelings not real enough for a wizard of your stature?

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you too<br>Don't forget me, I beg  
>I remember you said,<br>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,  
>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, "<br>Yeah_

As my wedding day approaches at a rapid pace, my anxiety deepens. I know I am not making a mistake but with you lies the truth. With you I will always be linked by one piece of this ever growing puzzle. One piece I will never be able to fit in to any empty space. It was this heart break that forced you to admit you loved me. Even if in that moment it was accidental, that is the moment I have hang onto for all these years. And I still believe you love me, you just cannot allow yourself to feel outside the comfort zone.

_You know how the time flies  
>Only yesterday was the time of our lives<br>We were born and raised  
>In a summer haze<br>Bound by the surprise of our glory days_

It's been 4 years, 4 very short years since I left. It took you only weeks to move on. But can you ever move on after you asked me to 'take care' of our situation n the muggle way? The wizarding way would have been so much easier. Quicker, simpler. I would not have remembered. I stumble over the fact you asked me to do this the muggle way. You knew how much it would hurt us both.

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.<br>I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
>That for me it isn't over.<em>

I'd give anything to be a fly on the wall as you raise the heir to the Malfoy fortune. I hope Scorpius gives you the grief you cause me. The grief that has scarred the up bringing of Hugo and Rose. I never loved their father the way I love you. I will never love Ron the way I still love you. and who can I blame for that?

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_  
><em>I wish nothing but the best for you too<em>  
><em>Don't forget me, I beg<em>  
><em>I remember you said,<em>  
><em>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>

I can only hope that you are still holding on to these feelings too somewhere deep inside. It's the only thing that gets me through day by day.

_Nothing compares  
>No worries or cares<br>Regrets and mistakes  
>They are memories made.<br>Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

My strongest memory is of the medi witch putting me under and you singing so softly " Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"

Well Draco it still hurts and I can never forget even though I forgave you long ago. But you will always be my one true love no matter what I had to give up for you.

Forever, Hermione


End file.
